


Like the Animals in the Zoo

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Series: Ella Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with Sera, Solas comes to collect Lavellan from the last place he thought to find her… In the dungeons of Val Royeaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Animals in the Zoo

With a sigh escaping his lips, Solas stepped in to the dungeons of Val Royeaux. Though ever so slightly more pleasant than the damp and cold dungeons of Haven, the stale and dank smell remained the same. And just as before, all those months ago, the dreamer ventured in to this terrible place for one woman and one woman only. 

“Let me out of here!” a voice yelled from the depths of the prison, “I'm the freaking Inquisitor! You can't hold me! I...I... I have people you know!”

Yes. It seemed as if Solas was indeed in the right place. 

The elf came to the desk where two human men sat playing what appeared to be a game of Wicked Grace. Or at least they tried to. “I assume this is where I come to collect a prisoner?” Solas asked, a thin brow arching over his smooth brow, “Or should I come back later?”

The larger of the two men placed his cards down looking up to the apostate with tired eyes, it appeared as if the man was working on very little sleep, “Huh?” the guard blinked shaking the sleep from his head, “Please tell me you're here to collect the loud one. That elf, what's her name?”

“Inquisitor Lavellan?” with a cock of his head Solas peered down at the two men as even more yelling came from the dungeons, “May I ask what she was collected for? I assume for you to pick up the Inquisitor, she broke a-”

“If you don't let me out now I'm going to send my Ambassador here when I get out!” the voice yelled again, “Lady Montilyet will guilt you all in to oblivion!”

“Public drunkenness. Disturbance of the peace.” the smaller of the guards began looking up from his cards, “Resisting arrest.”

“And that warranted keeping her here over night?” Solas asked with no small amount of annoyance in his voice.

“She, and that friend of hers, the blonde elf, the one who escaped last night, decided that the animals of the Val Royeaux zoo were to be set free... in to the center of town.” The larger of the guards sighed heavily a yawn escaping his lips, “We collected her soon after that. And she's been yelling since.” 

“I see.” Solas replied to the men, “I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused Val Royeaux. I assume there is to be some sort of fee that needs to be paid? Or perhaps an appearance at a later date.”

“Honestly.” the smaller of the men looked up, his eyes just as bloodshot as his friend, “If you just take her out of here and stop this yelling, we'll call it even.” 

Leading Solas through the damp dungeon the larger of the men came to the cell where Ellana Lavellan laid back upon the dusty cot, throwing what appeared to be some make shift ball in to the air catchig it soon after. “LET ME OUT!” she yelled again, the screech causing both Solas and the guard to cover their ears. “LET ME-”

“Vhenan. Please.”

With some haste, Ella sat up upon that dusky cot, a blush the color of the heated center of an embrim bloom appearing upon her cheeks. Quickly her hands moved, trying to clean herself of the dust accumulated upon her after a night in the dungeon. She smoothed the ragged braid upon her head, but the effort was haphazard and her movements still sluggish after her night with Sera. 

“Sorry.” that blush only deepened as she stood, her voice finally lowering as she looked to Solas, “I knew you'd come for me.” 

“Let's get you out of here.” 

More than happy to oblige, the guards hastily collected the few things taken from the Inquisitor helping her out of the dungeon and out of their lives as quickly as they possibly could. Upon seeing the sun, beaming and warm, she squinted her eyes, her head pounding and her feet stumbling. 

“The animals of the zoo, Vhenan?” though Ella expected a scowl, or perhaps a lecture, a soft smile played upon Solas' lips, his pale-blue eyes twinkling in amusement. “Was this an idea of yours or Sera's?”

“Mine.” she laughed, a bright and vibrant thing with the traces of a hiccup laced beneath, she stumbled yet again, but instead of her own arms steadying her tumble the Inquisitor found herself swept up in to strong arms, her head nuzzling itself in the crook of Solas' neck, “Sera wanted to throw pies. I told her I had a better idea.”

“And what prompted this, may I ask?” Solas chuckled pressing a kiss to her brow as he walked with her warm body in his arms, “I am certain this will not earn you many favors with the court, Josephine will not be pleased.”

She shrugged wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling in further, “I couldn't take the thought of those animals stuck in cages, never to be free, never to simply run out in to the wilderness whenever they pleased. Just stuck. A pretty animal for others to look at. I thought, maybe if I could let them out, let them be free then maybe...”

“You could be free as well?” Solas asked, his voice soft and comforting, “Vhenan-”

“It's alright.” the Inquisitor replied, pushing the braid from her shoulder, “We have responsibility to the people. I know that. There was a time when our lives were our own... But that time has passed, hasn't it?” her voice shifted, an impossible sadness lacing itself beneath another hiccup, “Our lives will never be our own.”

“They will not.” the man replied with another kiss upon her head, “We have a duty to the people that, no matter how we wish it, can not be changed. From the moment you took command, your life became theirs.” 

She remained silent for a moment, her hand idly tracing the wolf's jawbone sitting upon his neck, “You think... maybe, before returning to Skyhold we have time to buy a few tiny cakes? Before our lives become theirs again?”

A crooked smirk crossed Solas' lips as a chuckle escaped him, “Perhaps. If the place hasn't been closed down due to animals roaming the city.”


End file.
